The central theme of this proposal is to apply newly emerging computational techniques to in vivo optical and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) of the developing brain. Teleological modeling will be employed as a method of optimizing data collection and rendering. Hierarchical multi- resolution image matching will be used to meld into a coherent whole the information obtained through different imaging modalities at different spatial and temporal resolutions. We have assembled a diverse group of computational and neuro-scientists with a common interest in addressing questions about the formation of elaborate structures and the acquisition of complex function in the developing brain. There are three Projects in this proposal: Multi-modal Imaging and Analysis of Neuronal Connectivity Trace neuronal patterning by following labeled axons with laser scanning confocal microscopy, two-photon microscopy, and MRI microscopy. Develop new strategies for collecting data, new contrast agents for labeling and new software capable for melding data of different resolutions, depths, and modality. In Vivo Atlases of Brain Development Provide comprehensive 3D in vivo atlases of the developing brain in three different species (quail, mouse, and lemur) using MR micro-imaging. Using fMRI techniques, examine how the visual field map of the owl monkey changes with increasing degree of myelination in brain of the young animal. Goal-Based Algorithms for 3D Analysis and Visualization Develop and implement methods to extend the state of the art in data collection, modeling, analysis, and visualization of three-dimensional information about the developing brain. These include: teleological models that facilitate the acquisition and analysis of multi-valued multi- dimensional MR and optical images; tools for automated tissue discrimination that will be essential for brain atlas annotation; hardware and software aimed at semi-immersive visualization, as well as whole new approaches to data rendering such as "painterly" visualization schemes. The four Cores (Chemistry, Animal, Computation, and muMRI) chiefly provide infrastructure and logistical support for the Projects.